After the End
by Niela4ever
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS ON! PLEASE R&R!There is a new crew on DS9, and they really change the station around...After Season 7Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A\N: This is after Season 7, instead of the books (with a couple of changes)…

Julian stood in the middle of Sick Bay, sorting some test tubes into glass containers.

His combadge beeped, "Dax to Bashir,"

"Bashir here. What is it, Ezri?"

"Oh, Julian, Admiral Necheyev is here, and she wants all senior staff to Capt-uh, to the Ready Room."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Julian. Dax out."

Julian stuck the unsorted test tubes into a large container, and headed out of Sick Bay.

As he walked, he met Nog, also on his way to the meeting.

"Hi, Nog."

"Hello, Sir."

"So, what do you expect this meeting is for?"

"Probably to tell us who our new captain is."

"Oh. Yeah." Julian fell silent.

"As you all probably know," Admiral Necheyev began, "the post of Captain, here on Deep Space Nine, is very desired now. My apologies for how long it took to find all your new officers."

Admiral Necheyev paused, and she went to the door of the Ready Room. She motioned to a whole group of people standing outside, and they entered.

"These," She said smiling, and motioning towards the group, "are the new officers I have stationed on DS9."

She motioned to a pretty, young human who stood near the back of the room. The woman stepped forward bashfully.

"This is Lieutenant Sarah Gretnar. She'll be Science Officer."

The Admiral nodded to a short, blue guy. He wasn't a species any of them had ever seen before.

"This is Lieutenant Commander H'Shwik. He'll be Chief of Operations."

The man nodded towards everyone. Then, Admiral Necheyev indicated a tall, young man. He was very handsome, with shoulder-length brown hair. He grinned at the senior staff.

"This is Captain Jonathon Goldsman. He shall be the new Captain of Deep Space Nine. Now, will everyone from the original group please introduce yourselves?"

Ezri stood up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Ezri Dax. I'm Counselor. It's nice to meet all of you." She smiled at everyone, particularly the Captain.

Julian glanced at Ezri, a bit questioningly, and he crossed around the table to shake the hands of the new officers. "Julian Bashir, Doctor."

Kira stood, but ignored the new officers. "Admiral, what about Chief of Security?"

Ezri and Julian looked up at the Admiral, a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment on their faces.

"Ah, I have not been completely successful in my search. I have three possibilities. I would like you three to choose someone from the list, whom you think will fit in nicely with you."

The Admiral handed Kira a padd, and the three crowded around it, looking at the list curiously.

There were three names on the list:

Pril Lakar

Giyla Tranee

Michael Eddington


	2. Chapter 2

Kira was the first to speak. "Uh, Admiral? Is this Michael Eddington, as in Michael Eddington who betrayed us to the Maquis?"

"Ah, I had a feeling that you were going to ask me that. What happened was…"

'Shields up! We are entering the Badlands, and I don't want to risk bumping into any Maquis here."

"Aye Sir!" the Ensign sitting at the helm of the _USS Marcniela _responded.

Captain Shinaa sat back in her seat, and picked up a padd that lay on her armrest. She scanned it without much interest, and made a couple of marks on it, before tossing it to a passing Ensign, and ordering it to be delivered to Sick Bay immediately. She lifted up the next padd, and was about to start reading when the Ensign at the helm jumped up in surprise.

"Uh, Captain? We're receiving a hail from an unknown source."

"Identify it. Where is it coming from?"

The Ensign rapidly scanned some data and shook his head slowly. 'Sir, it's coming from a Cardassian vessel, about 500 kilometers off the port bow."

"What would a Cardassian vessel want from us?" Wondered Lieutenant J'ilapat aloud.

"On screen," Shinaa said tersely, standing up.

The Ensign tapped his console, and a low beep resounded through the silent Bridge. A huge Cardassian face appeared on screen, sneering.

"What do you want, Cardassian?" Shinaa's voice was low and threatening.

"I have a captive. I will return him in exchange for free passage to the Gamma Quadrant."

"Firstly, why would believe you, and secondly, why would you want to go to the Gamma Quadrant? Your people are at war now. With the Federation."

The Cardassian shrugged. "I want out. I think, and my crew agrees, that this alliance with the Dominion was not worth it for our people. Once in the Gamma Quadrant, we can find a little planet, and stay there until the war is over. And, if you want to see our captive, well…we've been treating him well. He claims he's a Starfleet officer. He says his name is…Eddington, or something."

Shinaa's face hardened. "That would be 'Michael Eddington. But, he's dead."

"Well, he looks alive to me. Do you want t see before we beam him aboard?"

"Wait just a moment. We haven't agreed to your deal, and we don't even know that you're telling the truth. Let me speak to him." She commanded.

"Fine."

The screen went black for a moment, and suddenly Lieutenant J'ilapat gasped. "Captain, they're arming photon torpedoes and heading straight for us. They will intercept in 30 seconds.

Shinaa began barking orders left and right. "Raise secondary shields. Arm phasers and activate tractor beam."

"Yes, sir. Activated."

"Good. Tractor them."

There was a tense moment, and then, "Captain, they are evading the tractor beam. Orders?"

"Fie a warning shot at their shields. Then hail them."

"Done," said Lieutenant Commander Or'Tal.

"They are ignoring our hails, Sir." An Ensign said.

"How are their shields?" Shinaa asked thoughtfully.

"At 93, Sir. But they are fixing them as we speak, and they're aiming for our port bow."

"Evasive pattern Beta. Hail them again."

"They are still ignoring hails, and they're aiming again. For our shields."

"Get they're shields down to 20. I want to be able to beam through."

"Aye, Sir." Or'Tal said, sounding a little curious.

Less then a minute later, J'ilapat exclaimed quickly, "Captain, their shields are down to 19, but I can only guarantee you about 30 seconds."

"Good. Search for a human signal, and beam it straight to Sick Bay. Lieutenant Commander, you're with me."

Or'Tal followed the Captain to the lift, and they boarded.

Less then two minutes later, the Captain and Or'Tal were striding into Sick Bay. They spotted a man, standing in front of Tamarc, the doctor, gesturing towards the door. Tamarc was shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Shinaa asked, directing her question to the doctor, and getting a response from the filthy man.

"Nothing, Sir. I was just requesting that I be allowed to go to the Bridge."

"Who are you?" Shinaa asked, already knowing the answer. She recognized the face from a message she had received from Starfleet, about a month before.

"Commander Michael Eddington. Starfleet Security." He said respectfully.

"You don't deserve that title. You betrayed Starfleet and all of its values."

"I know. But I wish I hadn't."

"Wishing never helped anyone, C_ommander._" She said snidely.

"I know. But I want to rejoin."

"You're dead!"

"Do I look dead to you?" He snapped, starting to get irritated.

"No. Are you a changeling?"

"Even if I were, would I admit it?"

"Take a blood sample. Then send him to my Ready Room. With Security."

"Aye sir." Shinaa nodded, then walked out.


End file.
